


"Où sont mes chaussettes ?"

by WilwyWaylan



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Gen, Good Lord, just pure undiluted crack, some weird married couple dynamic, sérieux ne me lâchez pas avec des prompts pareils, with the addition of what the fuck
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/pseuds/WilwyWaylan
Summary: Comme tous les humains avant, pendant et après lui, Eddie est à la recherche des chaussettes disparues dans la lessive. Mais il est sur le point d'avoir sa réponse....
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	"Où sont mes chaussettes ?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanders/gifts).



Encore une fois, malgré tous ses efforts, c'était encore arrivé. Pourtant, cette fois, il avait pris toutes les précautions nécessaires, plutôt deux fois qu'une, vérifié tous les facteurs, répété toutes les étapes deux fois. Avec son expérience, aucun grain de sable n'aurait pu se glisser dans les rouages d'une opération bien rodée. Et pourtant. Malgré tous ses efforts, il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Encore une fois, il se retrouvait avec cinq chaussettes orphelines dans son bac à linge.

Il vida la machine avec soin, attacha toutes les chaussettes identiques entre elles par la pointe pour être sûre de n'en avoir manqué aucune, fit tourner le tambour, plusieurs fois. Rien. Ca faisait maintenant trois lessives dont les chaussettes disparaissaient sans laisser de traces. Comme si elles s'étaient évanouies dans l'air. 

Eddie attrapa son panier à linge, le cala sur sa hanche et quitta la buanderie, fermant la porte derrière lui. Bien que ça ne serve pas à grand-chose. Le gérant de l'immeuble avait beau clamer dans la liste des avantages du bâtiment que la salle des machines à laver n'était accessible qu'aux locataires en possession d'une clé, mais la serrure était dans un tel état qu'il aurait suffit de souffler un peu fort dessus pour l'ouvrir. N'importe qui aurait pu venir pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné et farfouiller à volonté dans son linge. Non pas qu'il ait entendu parler de voleurs de chaussettes, mais par les temps qui couraient, on voyait des choses étranges. Lui-même...

De retour dans son appartement, il abandonna son panier à linge sur la petite table rafistolée avec des piles de livres, et alla voir dans la chambre si par miracle les chaussettes disparues n'étaient pas restées sous le lit. Non. Pas davantage dans le panier de la salle de bain, son sac de sport, sous la table....

_Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Eddie ?_

Forcément, toute cette agitation, et son agacement, avaient fini par titiller l'instinct de chasseur du symbiote, et il s'était réveillé du sommeil satisfait dans lequel l'avait plongé le déjeuner. Eddie le sentait se dérouler, ce fourmillement sous sa peau qui annonçait une apparition de Venom. Et comme il s'y attendait, les filaments noirâtres ne tardèrent pas à se matérialiser devant lui, et les yeux blancs se posèrent sur lui avec une intensité qui le fit frissonner.

\- Rien du tout, soupira-t-il. 

_Rien ? Je sens l'adrénaline. C'est.... piquant._

Eddie fit de son mieux pour ne pas relever l'intonation presque gourmande dans la voix du symbiote.

\- C'est rien, je t'assure.

_Dis-moi._

\- Bon. T'aurais pas vu mes chaussettes ?

Il y eut un instant de silence. Peut-être Venom devait-il se rappeler ce qu'étaient des chaussettes pour les humains. Ou pourquoi son hôte perdait-il son temps et sa concentration sur quelque chose d'aussi futile. Eddie piocha une chaussette dans son panier, l'agita devant ses yeux en se sentant absolument stupide.

\- C'est ça, une chaussette. Ca sert à se garder les pieds au chaud.

Eddie reprit sa chasse. Il était en train de retourner les coussins, quand il se rendit compte du silence étrange de Venom. Le symbiote n'avait fait aucun commentaire, pas même sur l'inutilité de la démarche. C'était inhabituel. Et un peu suspicieux. 

\- Venom ? 

Pas de réponse. Encore plus suspicieux.

\- Venom ? insista Eddie. Tu sais quelque chose ?

_Plein de choses, Eddie._

\- Quelque chose sur mes chaussettes ?

Nouveau silence. De plus en plus suspicieux. Eddie commençat à se demander s'il ne devrait pas faire pression, par exemple en mettant les fameuses pommes dauphines dont Venom raffolait dans la balance, même si jusqu'à présent, ce genre d'histoires ne s'était pas très bien déroulé pour lui. Mais il n'eut finalement pas besoin de commencer son chantage.

_Peut-être._

\- Peut-être quoi.

_Pas très savoureuses._

\- Pas très... quoi ?

Eddie se tourna d'un bond, ce qui était stupide parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire face à son interlocuteur, mais les réactions habituelles avaient la vie dure.

\- Comment ça, pas très savoureuses ? Tu as goûté mes chaussettes ?

_C'était étrange. J'étais curieux._

\- Curieux ? De chaussettes ? Tu sais ce que c'est, une chaussette ?

_Maintenant oui. Pas appétissant._

Eddie était partagé entre l'envie de hurler et celle de rire. Ce fut finalement la seconde qui l'emporta, devant le ridicule de la situation, et il se mit à rire, si fort qu'il fut obligé de s'asseoir de peur de s'effondrer. Il pouvait sentir Venom s'agiter à la recherche de ce qui pouvait causer cette hilarité. Il lui fallut plusieurs essais pour réprimer les hoquets qui le secouaient et arriver à articuler suffisamment pour être compris.

\- Tu.. tu te rends compte...

_Quoi ?_

\- Qu'on vient de découvrir.... la solution à une des grandes énigmes de l'humanité ?

Venom était perplexe, il pouvait le sentir, et il ne pouvait vraiment pas le blâmer. Comment expliquer à une créature d'outre-espace le promblème extrêmement humain qu'était la disparition mystérieuse des chaussettes lors de la lessive ? Mais il pouvait bien se vanter d'être le seul à avoir une solution.

Enfin, le fou rire finit par diminuer, le laissant juste légèrement hoqueter. Il faudrait qu'il raconte cette histoire à Annie, elle trouverait certainement ça tout aussi hilarant. Mais en attendant, il allait devoir racheter des chaussettes, et rapidement. Il enfila une paire survivante, mit ses chaussures, attrapa son portefeuille. Au moment de franchir la porte, une idée le frappa, le figeant sur place.

\- Attends.... si tu as mangé mes chaussettes, ça veut dire que moi aussi....

Le sourire qui s'afficha dans son esprit n'avait vraiment rien de rassurant.


End file.
